Operation: Puffle
Operation: Puffle was a mission in the series of in-game EPF missions and event in Club Penguin which started on November 21, 2013, and ended on December 5. The mission took place in the Wilderness (as previously confirmed by Spike Hikehttp://srijanrockscpcheats.wordpress.com/2013/09/28/ask-spike-hike/). Before the mission, puffles were being reported missing across the island. Once the mission had commenced, the agent was briefed by The Director of the EPF, along with Gary the Gadget Guy, that puffles were turning up in the wilderness under mind control and that they were wearing Brain Boxes that forced them to dig for coins and bring them to an unknown location. Agents were given the task of working together to catch puffles of each color under mind control and retrieving the microchip from their Brain Boxes to save them, shut down the mind control tower to stop its signal and put a stop to Herbert's scheme. Free items History In Club Penguin's Halloween Party 2013 advertisement, the Operation: Puffle logo flashed across the screen for a split second, confirming that the party would be coming soon. Storyline Prologue Around the time of November 1, Herbert-sized footprints were reported in the wild and Jet Pack Guy was sent to investigate. On November 7, it was reported that there was trouble in the wilderness. On that same day, Herbert had sabotaged the boiler and stolen parts from it. At some point (likely around the time of November 7), Herbert P. Bear had most likely broken into the Indestructible Containment Environment and had stolen the 'Puffle Transmogrifier' (a failed invention by Gary). Herbert most likely modified or adapted from it (this is heavily hinted in the Support Story from Club Penguin Times Issue #422) to create the Brain Box, which once worn, would mind control puffles. Meanwhile, a cave-in had occurred at the Cave Mine, blocking access to the Gold Mine. A few pages written by Garianna about teaching owners how to take care of their Gold Puffles were discovered when workers went to look at the Cave Mine collapse. On November 14, when the rubble had been cleared, Gold Puffles were officially discovered and penguins had the chance to quest for them and adopt them. On November 14, 2013, four puffles, consisting of the Keeper of the Boiler Room, Keeper of the Stage, Plok and the Black Puffle at the Mine were reported as missing. Between the time of November 14, 2013 and November 21, 2013 puffles had been going missing. As Operation: Puffle commenced on Club Penguin Island, Herbert, at this point, had far more puffles working for him. Puffles of all colors (excluding the Rainbow and Gold Puffle species, due to the difficulty of obtaining them) were turning up in the wilderness under mind control, wearing Brain Boxes. Herbert intended for puffles to surface the wilderness, dig up coins and deliver them back to him via tunnels non-stop (at least until a very long time away, according to Club Penguin Times Issue #423). Briefing When Operation: Puffle commenced, the Elite Penguin Force briefed agents on the emergency. The Director of the EPF, along with Gary the Gadget Guy, informed agents that puffles were turning up in the wilderness under mind control and that they were wearing Brain Boxes that forced them to dig for coins and bring them to an unknown location. Gary had a plan to stop Herbert's scheme: to shut down Herbert's communications tower to stop the signal it was broadcasting. To accomplish this, Gary worked towards tracing the mind control signal and analyzed the Brain Boxes that agents had been removing from puffles along with working towards cracking Herbert's security systems. Agents began to make progress on stopping Herbert's scheme and started the process of capturing puffles to free them from their Brain Boxes, along with collecting a microchip from one of each color of puffle's Brain Box. Saving The Puffles Saving the puffles came in this order: On November 21, 2013, Agents began their work, starting with the task of capturing and saving blue puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the blue microchip, and the Head Lamp became unlocked to obtain. On November 22, 2013, agents went to the EPF Treehouses and worked to capture and save red puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the red microchip, and the Rescue Off-Roader, along with the Hydro-tester 3000 became unlocked to obtain. On November 23, 2013, agents went to the Lava Cliffs and worked to capture and save black puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the black microchip, and the Rock Climbing Rope became unlocked to obtain. On November 24, 2013, agents went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to capture and save brown puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the brown microchip, and the Puffle Field Medic Outfit, along with the Stethoscope became unlocked to obtain. On November 25, 2013, agents went to the EPF Bootcamp to capture and save green puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the green microchip, and the Bullhorn became unlocked to obtain. On November 26, 2013, agents went to the Rapids to save pink puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the pink microchip, and the Rescue Ring, along with the Search & Rescue Snowmobile became unlocked to obtain. On November 27, 2013, agents went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to capture and save orange puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the orange microchip, and Thermos became unlocked to obtain. On November 28, 2013, agents went to the Ice Falls to capture and save white puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the white microchip, and the Arctic Camouflage Suit, along with the Snow Goggles became unlocked to obtain. On November 29, 2013, agents went to the River Cave to capture and save yellow puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the yellow microchip, and the Search Flashlight became unlocked to obtain. On November 30, 2013, agents went to the River Cave to save purple puffles. After you had captured and saved five of them, you received the purple microchip, and the Survival Snorkel, along with the Rescue Diver Suit became unlocked to obtain. Finale and Aftermath The player, possessing each kind of microchip, sneaked into Herbert's lair. Herbert, suspecting the EPF's arrival, had set up a 'ring-of-fire' trap. He successfully captured the player via the 'ring-of-fire' trap, mocked them, and afterwards played solitaire whilst Klutzy inserted coins into the heater machine. The player, unnoticed by Herbert or Klutzy, broke into the ventilation system. Whilst avoiding over-stressed pipes, the player found their way to the other side of the ventilation system, which was hidden behind a stack of coins. The player accessed the radio communications tower that was mind controlling puffles, inserted the microchips into the dashboard of the communications tower (Puffle Chip Matching game) and consequently caused the mind control broadcast to end, which put a complete stop to Herbert's scheme of mind controlling puffles to dig up coins for him to keep himself warm. Herbert, to his dismay, was suddenly carried away by a large swarm of freed puffles that had escaped from the tubes inside the lair. The player was congratulated by The Director of the EPF and informed by The Director that puffles were returning back to their homes. For their dedication, the player was granted with a reward from the EPF: the Puffle Freedom Statue and 5000 coins. The enormous amount of coins that Herbert had been hoarding was donated to Coins for Change, a suggestion by Rockhopper. Trivia *On October 8, 2013, Polo Field hinted in the Wikia Chat that the mission may involve puffles. *The operation's name was first confirmed by Spike Hike on Twitter.https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/391724884687978496 *Herbert appeared in the Halloween Party 2013 trailer, holding a book with a picture of a puffle on the back cover. This teased that a new operation was coming soon and that Herbert and puffles would be involved. **The event was further teased for a split second at the end of the 'ZOMG ZOMBIE PENGUINS!' video. *A new puffle species arrived at the party, as confirmed by the What's New Blog. **This was the second time that Club Penguin introduced more than one puffle in a year. The first time that this had happened was the original puffle discovery. *The reason why Gold Puffles or Rainbow Puffles weren't being used by Herbert, as mentioned in Club Penguin Times Issue #422, was because they were too hard to reach, due to the fact that: **Gold Puffles live underground. **Rainbow Puffles live in the Cloud Forest. *On the Operation: Puffle Agent Interface map, the bridge from the volcano to the Dojo was seen, but not from the waterfall or the Snow Dojo to the Dojo. However, the bottom of the volcano and the waterfall are shown in the mission, finally proving the river does run through to behind the Ski Village. *The Lava Cliffs room is likely to be the bottom of the Fire Dojo's volcano and Water Dojo's waterfall. *Whenever you go onto the river, a pontoon will appear as if you are riding it. *The Elite Penguin Force took over #WaddleOn for three episodes, for the event. *It was a nominee for the Best Party of 2013 in The Spoiler Alert. Glitches *There was a glitch which made you go under the chat bar. *There was a glitch which made an undefined notification pop up on your screen every time you move to a different room, alerting that you have earned 0 coins. *There was a glitch which makes your pontoon disappear, but it would reappear in the next room. This glitch happened most often at the Outpost. *There was a glitch that caused your penguin to not wear a pontoon whilst going on the River. **There was also another similar glitch that caused the pontoon to not be removed when going from the River to land. *If you clicked on a player that was walking a puffle, then clicked on a different player that was not walking a puffle (or yourself if you weren't walking a puffle), you/that player would get that puffle, consequently allowing to have two items on at one time. *When logging in after defeating Herbert and attempting to collect the Puffle Freedom Statue via the 'collect item' button, a message would pop up, saying that you can only buy an item 99 times (even if you had already collected one). *If you went inside the Ski Lodge and looked out the window, you could see storm clouds (continuity error). Gallery Sneak Peeks Club Herbert Star Wars Takeover 4.jpg|The background for ClubHerbert.com Herbert Spotted Oct 2013.jpg|Herbert's appearance in the trailer for the Halloween Party 2013 PoloChatEPF.png|Polo Field hinting that the party may be called Operation: Puffle CPWikiOPConfirmation.png|Spike Hike confirms Operation: Puffle name on Twitter OP Leak.jpg|The logo, as seen in the ZOMG ZOMBIE PENGUINS video DIWCPSSM-469 IMG-1383063765.jpg|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog OperationpufflesneakCAR.jpg|From the membership page, proving that the golden puffle would be up for adoption, along with cars being purchasable Messagedotepfnov.png|EPF message from Dot, which was most likely linked to Operation: Puffle Club Herbert Operation Puffle 1.jpg|A Brain Box, along with blueprints for the Brain Box on a bench, as seen on ClubHerbert.com OpPuffleFireSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of Herbert's lair, from the What's New Blog Screens CoolestPicevAAAAAAUFJUGFJG.png Homepages OperationPuffleHomepage.png|The homepage graphic of the party Login Screens 2013-11-15 1547.png Log-off Screens OperationPuffleLogOffScreen.jpg|The Log-off Screen during the party Club Penguin Times Issue 422 CPTimesNewsIssue422Article1.png|Featured Story CPTimesNewsIssue422Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesNewsIssue422Article2.png|Support Story CPTimesNewsIssue422Article3.png|Upcoming Events Issue 423 CPTimesNewsIssue423Article1.png|Featured Story CPTimesNewsIssue423Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesNewsIssue423Article2.png|Support Story CPTimesIssueUpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events Issue 424 CPTimesNewsIssue424Article1.png|Featured Story CPTimesNewsIssue424Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story Dialog Operation Puffle Director Dialogue 1.png Operation Puffle Director Dialogue 2.png Operation Puffle Director Dialogue 3.png Operation Puffle Director Dialogue 4.png Operation Puffle Director Dialogue 5.png Operation Puffle Victory.png|The Operation: Puffle Agent Interface after completing the mission Rooms Pre-Party Operation Puffle construction Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Operation Puffle construction Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension Operation Puffle construction Dance Club.png|Dance Club Operation Puffle construction Mine.png|Mine Operation Puffle construction Stage.png|Stage Party Operation Puffle Beach.png|Beach Operation Puffle Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2013 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Operation Puffle Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Halloween Party 2013 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Operation Puffle Cove.png|Cove Operation Puffle Dock.png|Dock Operation Puffle Dojo.png|Dojo Operation Puffle Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation Puffle Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Operation Puffle Forest.png|Forest Operation Puffle Iceberg.png|Iceberg Operation Puffle Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Operation Puffle Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Operation Puffle Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Operation Puffle Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Operation Puffle Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Operation Puffle Plaza.png|Plaza Operation Puffle Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Operation Puffle School.png|School Operation Puffle Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Operation Puffle Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Operation Puffle Ski Village.png|Ski Village Operation Puffle Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Operation Puffle Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Operation Puffle Stadium.png|Stadium Operation Puffle Town.png|Town Wilderness Operation Puffle EPF Bootcamp.png|EPF Bootcamp Operation Puffle EPF Puffle Vet Station.png|EPF Puffle Vet Station Operation Puffle EPF Rescue HQ.png|EPF Rescue HQ Operation Puffle EPF Treehouses.png|EPF Treehouses Operation Puffle Herbert's Hoard Lair.png|Herbert's Hoard Lair Operation Puffle Ice Falls.png|Ice Falls Operation Puffle Lava Cliffs.png|Lava Cliffs Operation Puffle Outpost.png|Outpost Operation Puffle Rapids.png|Rapids Operation Puffle River Cave.png|River Cave Emotes Operation Puffle Emoticons Spy.png|Cool Guy Emote Operation Puffle Emoticons Paw.png|HerberTech Logo Operation Puffle Emoticons EPF.png|EPF Logo Mind Controlled Puffles HypnotizedBluePuffle.png|The Blue Puffle HypnotizedRedPuffle.png|The Red Puffle HypnotizedBlackPuffle.png|The Black Puffle HypnotizedBrownPuffle.png|The Brown Puffle HypnotizedGreenPuffle.png|The Green Puffle HypnotizedPinkPuffle.png|The Pink Puffle HypnotizedOrangePuffle.png|The Orange Puffle HypnotizedWhitePuffle.png|The White Puffle HypnotizedYellowPuffle.png|The Yellow Puffle HypnotizedPurplePuffle.png|The Purple Puffle Other OperationPuffleCoveBinoculars.png|The binoculars from the Cove during the party OperationPuffleMap.png|The Map during the party BeaconTelescopeOperationPuffle.png|The telescope from the Beacon during the party GoldPuffleTreasureChestPuffleChaseOperationPuffle.png|The Treasure Chest your Gold Puffle opens in Puffle Chase PuffleMicrochips.png|The Puffle Microchips OperationPuffleMembershipNote.png|The Membership Pop-Up if a non-member tries to obtain a member item Messages Tour Guide Messages Jokes Safe Chat Messages SWF Music *Outpost *EPF Rescue HQ *EPF Bootcamp *Lava Cliffs *EPF Puffle Vet Station *Ice Falls *Rapids *River Cave *EPF Treehouses *Herbert's Lair References Category:EPF Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:EPF Operations